You Belong With Me
by one true voice
Summary: A Reddie fic set in Series 4
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Upon glancing at the clock Rachel realised that soon it would be the official end to the school day and despite her initially belief that it was unprofessional for the head teacher to be as eager as the pupils to leave the school, it was an emotion that she couldn't control. _I know that Grantly and Steph would have a field day, but after everything that I have done to help them I don't think they are particularly in a position to comment. _ Rachel was disturbed by the sound of someone knocking on her door; _great just when I thought that I had managed to finish all my work for the day. Better get this over and done with then, because hopefully I will be able to go out tonight after all. I never know I might find someone because at least it will stop the speculation about my love life, especially from Melissa._

"Come in" Rachel commanded but her heart was hoping that the person had changed their mind and they decided to leave her in peace. The sight of the door opening confirmed that it wasn't a figment of her imagination and she wasn't going to be able to escape as soon as the bell rang.

Even the sight of the person in front of her did nothing to raise a smile, "Hi Eddie what can I do to help you?" Rachel asked with a strange tone to her voice something that Eddie didn't quite understand. _She has been like this to me all day; I wonder what the problem is…when I asked Mel she didn't say that there was a problem with her so it looks as though there is a problem between the pair of us. That's surprising because I thought that our relationship was always stronger than this but obviously not. _

Rachel who had her head ducked while she piled some paperwork into her bag failed to notice the confused expression on Eddie's face. _I had better make it look as though I am leaving to do some work; because there is no way that I'm going to tell either Eddie or Mel the true extent of the reasoning behind me leaving this early._

After momentarily standing in the doorway to the inner sanctum Eddie took strides towards Rachel.

"Rachel is everything ok, have I done anything to upset you?" Eddie asked with concern etched on his face, immediately Rachel lifted her head to register his presence within her office. The guilt seemed to twist Rachel's stomach as she knew that it was due to her reaction.

Rachel tried to smile at Eddie but even when she was doing the action; taking into account the fact that they had drifted apart ever since Melissa's arrival. Something that seemed a lot longer than the three weeks that it was in reality, she knew that Eddie would recognise it was the false smile so trying to add some sincerity into the gesture Rachel replied, "no of course you haven't, I'm fine". The beaming boyish grin that she received from Eddie on his recognition of those words worried Rachel more than she had previously been. _I guess that shows how much we have drifted apart then. Well I'm not going to grieve the lost relationship as I seem to be the only one who has noticed it's downwards spiral. _

Rachel pulled the zips across on her bag trying to avoid eye-contact with Eddie wishing that somebody would interrupt the pair of them to relieve the awkward tension in the room. On hearing the door open Rachel knew that somebody was going to fulfil her wish. _I hope that it isn't the person that I need to see the most because I will feel even more awkward and I don't want to have to explain anything to Eddie yet because he appears to be happy with Mel and that left me to pick up the pieces of my life so I'm in no hurry to include him in my thoughts again._

The long blonde haired woman was not quite the person that Rachel was hoping would come to relieve the tension between the pair of them in the room. _Looks as though I'm not leaving any time soon, as I have to witness the pair of them lavishing affection on one another before she manages to explain her reasons for visiting; because I know that it isn't to have a sisterly conversation…to be honest I don't think that we have had one of those for years. _ Melissa wrapped her arm around Eddie's waist as she stood by his side presenting the image as the 'new Mr and Mrs of Waterloo Road' as Steph had dubbed them a few weeks ago.

"Hi Eddie, are you ready to go?" Melissa asked as she turned to face him having not even looked in Rachel's direction despite them being in her company.

Eddie turned his attention to the woman who had clung to his side like a limpet, "yeah sure I think that we had finished the conversation hadn't we Rachel?" Eddie asked an amazed looking Rachel. _I can't believe the hold that she seems to have over him he is like a complete different person…or insensitive without her and even more insensitive when she is near._ Rachel just nodded almost as if she couldn't be bothered to grant the statement more thought.

"Oh hi Rach…I didn't see you there" Melissa exclaimed as she averted her attention to Rachel for the first time in the exchange of words between the three people in the office. Despite her promise the previous night that she wouldn't let their words and public show of affections get to her, she retaliated by saying rather sarcastically, "I know it's only my office…why would I be here".

Once more there was silence in the office as no one wanted to be the person to end the silence despite it requiring somebody to do it. "I'm sorry but I have to go" Rachel exclaimed almost trying to excuse her presence rather than offering her apologies to the two people in front of her.

The pair of them who were still clung to one another looked at Rachel confused, "Are you going anywhere nice" Eddie asked wishing that he was able to prevent the divide in their relationship and they could go back to the time where she would talk to him about what was happening in her life.

Melissa smiled, "she is meeting someone for a date" she exclaimed almost as if she had managed to find out the vital piece of information somehow, but the stony expression from Rachel signalled that she wasn't going to confirm or deny the speculation.

"See you tomorrow" Rachel stated as she picked her bags up and retreated out of the room relieved that she had escaped from the awkward environment.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Eddie and Melissa watched as Rachel left her office, leaving the two of them looking puzzled at one another, needing to clarify the situation Eddie asked, "She's not got a date has she?" Eddie felt his stomach twist as the recognition of those words and the meaning behind them hit him. _I know that she has to be happy and I would never begrudge her that happiness but I really don't want her to get hurt and I don't understand why she didn't think that she could tell me…am I that unapproachable?_

Melissa smiled as she watched the older sister who she adored walk away, giving the impression that she was happy, _she must be as happy with her boyfriend as I am with Eddie…I must try and find out his name tomorrow._ "Well judging on the smile when she left I would guess so…he had better treat her right or he will have us to see to" Melissa joked as she wrapped her arm around Eddie's waist once more, as they followed Rachel out of her office.

Eddie tried to get rid of the sickening feeling in his stomach as he saw Rachel placing her bag in the boot. _I hate the way that our relationship has deteriorated…it seems as though it has happened ever since me and Melissa started going out. But that can't be right because that would give the impression that Rachel is selfish, something that I know she isn't…or wasn't. _Leaning against the side of the car Eddie ducked his head to the floor reflecting upon a time where they were considered the 'dream team of Waterloo Road'. _There is no chance of that comment existing now; that's for certain. _

Sitting in the car Rachel rested her head on the headrest where she was able to observe the scene across the car-park. Witnessing the two people that had broke her heart without even realising it. _It's strange because I tried to resist my feelings for Eddie for so long, but by the time that I had decided to act on them he had already moved his interests to my younger, bubblier and pretty sister. It's not surprising really is it…who would want to be with me? _On further observation Rachel realised that the scene wasn't quite as happy as it initially seemed as Eddie appeared to be dealing with some inner demon. _Why is it that I still notice such things whereas everything seems to bypass Eddie regarding my feelings? _

"So are you coming or not?" Melissa enquired with an amused expression on her face, Eddie sighed knowing that there was nothing that he could do to turn back time and stop Rachel running into the school that was on fire. _I wonder if she hates me because I didn't stay with her…I knew that I should of and if I had the chance again I would never leave her but it is too late to change anything now._

Rachel's heart was telling her to retreat from her car to Eddie's side where she would be able to help him tackle the thoughts which were causing him such pain. Rachel's head was telling her to begin her journey home in preparation for the evening that she had ahead of her…the evening that she had been waiting for ever since it had been arranged. She ran her hand through her hair with her heart aching for the sight of the man in front of her…the man who she used to consider her best friend. _No this is where I make a stand, I'm not going to always be the one that he can reveal his troubles too…after-all he has Melissa doesn't he. Whereas who do I have?_

Starting the ignition, Rachel reversed from her parking space knowing that this wasn't the option that she would have chosen last year…or even four weeks ago. Glancing in the wing mirror Rachel saw the image of a man who looked broken…_I hope that I have made the correct decision because if not, it could be a disaster. _

"Eddie!" Melissa called from inside the car starting to get exasperated at Eddie's refusal to begin the journey home. Eddie took one last glance at the sight of Rachel's silver car leaving the school drive knowing that it was another day that he had failed to bridge the divide in their relationship. Reluctantly he sat beside Melissa looking at the woman that he had opted to live with. _I can't believe that Melissa hasn't been told what is wrong with Rachel…I'm going to quiz her because maybe she will be able to help me get through to Rachel because after-all she is her sister._

Rachel slammed her front door and walked straight through to the kitchen; chucking her keys and phone onto the kitchen table, throughout the journey home she had got increasingly angry reflecting on the conversation with Eddie in her office. _I can't believe that man…how could he believe that everything is alright between the pair of us. I know that I need to see somebody to take my mind off him because I'm so angry with him. To be honest I don't know why I expected anything else from him because he just lets people down and I'm better off without him. I just hope that he doesn't hurt Melissa too badly because I know that I will have to be the one to pick the pieces up._

Rachel was interrupted by the sound of her phone vibrating on the kitchen table.

Snatching her phone off the table Rachel was relieved with the sight of the name who had sent her the text. _I wonder what he wants? _Sliding her phone open to read the text Rachel, the butterflies in her stomach reappeared. _I hope that he isn't cancelling tonight because I have been looking forward to it. _

**Hi Rach, just wanted 2 check that we r still on 4 2night. D xxx **Rachel smiled once she had finished reading the text_, I'm sure that he will take my mind off Eddie so I had better reply._

Eddie stood in the kitchen still looking and sounding uninteresting in all the things that Melissa said, resulting in him asking questions that she had already answered, "So why didn't we have to bring Phil home". Melissa turned around to look at Eddie to see if he was actually being serious with this question; _does he ever listen to what I say? _ "Eddie I told you this earlier Phil is at a party at Bolton's. Seriously what is wrong with you today?" Melissa asked as they walked through into the living room with a tension building between the two of them as Eddie tried to ignore having to answer any of her questions.

"Nothing much" Eddie mumbled his reply knowing that Melissa wouldn't be too impressed if he mentioned Rachel's 'date' again tonight having already signalled her annoyance at Eddie's quizzing about it.

"Why don't we go out to eat tonight it may do you good" Melissa suggested hoping that Eddie would agree and would actually look impressed with the idea. _Surely he can't be getting bored of me already we have only been going out three weeks._


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Rachel stepped out her car, pulling her cardigan around her shoulders as she felt the cool breeze snap at her exposed skin. _I can't believe how nervous I am…this is when I wish that I was more confident because what happens if it is a disaster because I have put all my hopes into it._

She pushed open the door and immediately saw the man that she was meeting; he stood up looking amazed at her appearance. "Hi Rachel…you look incredible" he exclaimed as a waiter took Rachel's coat off her and held the seat out for Rachel to sit down. Rachel took the menu off the waiter relieved that she had something to hide the blush that had adorned her cheeks ever since his comment about her appearance. Rachel smiled at the man across the table looking at the romantic setting that the pair of them were in, she was half surprised that this wasn't another moment when she was witnessing other people having this sort of relationship whereas she was left disregarded on the sidelines; watching on. _A bit like what happened with Eddie and Melissa…I need to stop thinking about them because tonight is about me and Darren._

Throughout the journey to the restaurant Eddie had decided that he was going to talk to Rachel properly tomorrow and they would find out that it was a big misunderstanding and they weren't drifting apart in reality. _Well that's the plan anyway. _Melissa rested her hand on Eddie's knee gazing lovingly into his eyes something that caused Eddie to return the expression.

"Sorry if I've been a bit distantly recently it's just because I have had some problems at work but I'm going to sort them out tomorrow" Eddie said with a new found enthusiasm in his voice, something that Melissa grinned at, "well at least you have me to come home too". Eddie just nodded not feeling capable of saying another comment knowing that Melissa was starting to annoy him with such comments.

"So then Rachel how was your day, with you being the most loved and amazing head teacher in the area?" Darren asked and smiled at the blush that reappeared on Rachel's cheeks when she heard his recent comment. "I won't go as far to say that but I have had better days…but you don't want to hear about that. How was your day?" Rachel asked trying to divert the questions away from her not wanting to reveal so many of her thoughts on the first date. Noticing the sadness in her eyes, Darren replied, "no please tell me…you never know it may help to have another opinion" he suggested hoping that he would erase the recent sadness that had appeared in her eyes. Rachel sighed as she began to recollect the days event in preparation to explain them to Darren, "well you know about Eddie; my deputy…" Rachel paused seeing Darren nod signalling that he remembered her talking about him when they had met a few days ago. "Well it seems as though we have drifted apart…we used to be really close but ever since he has been in a relationship with my sister I don't feel that I can talk to him and I feel as though I hadn't got anyone left that I can talk too..." Rachel paused looking to the door with confusion resulting in Darren reaching across the table and capturing her hand giving it a gently squeeze and responded, "don't worry you can talk to me as I'm not going anywhere". The pair of them smiled at one another although the moment was interrupted when Rachel exclaimed "What are they doing here?"

"Ooh look Eddie, Rachel is here!" Melissa announced with excitement which caused Eddie to search for her in the crowded room hoping that this would be another chance when he would be able to bridge the gap in their relationship. His heart sank when he saw her holding hands with another man across the table, _it looks as though she has got a date then, I always knew that I didn't stand a chance with her because he is everything that I'm not. _

The pair of them were broken from their observation with the waiter offering to guide them to a table when they had been seated Melissa was still able to look over Eddie's shoulder to monitor Rachel and her partner. "What is the chance of us all coming to the same restaurant on the same day but I have to say that it is the image of a woman in love" Melissa giggled not noticing the sickened expression on Eddie's face when he heard the comment. _Surely Rachel wouldn't love him because he didn't look right; there is something wrong with him, he is probably a criminal or something. _Melissa gently punched Eddie in the arm, "what's with the glum expression?" Melissa asked realising that Eddie had become withdrawn again, "nothing but I hope that he looks after her because he will have me to see to if he doesn't" Eddie responded knowing that Melissa was in too good a mood to remark about his constant comments involving Rachel.

Melissa nodded, "yes but he does look as though he will look after her; anyway look at you getting all defensive for my sister…it's almost as though we are getting married already because then you could be family.

Eddie wasn't listening to what Melissa was saying as he was seething knowing that he was the only one who didn't think her relationship with the 'strange' man was a good one. "yes ok" Eddie agreed having noticed that Melissa was expecting an answer from him, the inane grin on her face concerned him, _what have I agreed to?_

"Are you sure?" Melissa questioned which caused panic to spread through Eddie's body._ I really have to check what I have just agreed to. _"Sorry what?" Eddie asked and Melissa rolled her eyes again, "that we are going to get married soon". Even after watching Rachel's fake smile on many occasions Eddie was unable to replicate it…_there is no way that we are getting married any time soon._

"Hmm maybe" Eddie replied hoping to distract her attention therefore he was relieved when the waiter came to take their order.

Rachel was starting to get unnerved at Melissa's interest in their table something that Darren didn't fail to notice, "I know that we haven't had dessert but do you want to leave?" he asked as Rachel was starting to look increasingly uncomfortable. "Are you sure that you don't mind?" Rachel asked wondering how Darren knew her so well although they had only recently met. "Yeah sure because it seems a nice night we could go for a walk" Darren suggested as they received the bill from the waiter.

The sight of the pair of them standing up from their table excited Melissa further, feeling her need to disclose this information to Eddie, Melissa said with a giggle, "it looks as though he is taking her home". This caused Eddie to look even more annoyed, "thanks Mel I really wanted it know that".


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Standing at her office window Rachel was watching the swarms of people that were entering the school premises, her school premises; _the one place that she knew she could rely on and be supported in_. _I love the way that I can see everything that is happening here and they don't even know that I'm standing here watching. _It was then that Rachel saw the car that normally made her heart soar, had just driven through the gates and rather than feeling a surge of happiness, Rachel actually felt disappointed. _I hate the way that I can't feel the happiness that I felt before, but our relationship has changed almost beyond recognition and I don't think there is anything I can do to sort it out._

Usually Rachel's heart sank when she saw Melissa wrapping her arm around Eddie's waist but today she was too happy. _I never thought that I would be in another relationship with anyone and although it sounds strange to say it I always thought that I would be having a relationship with Eddie…I don't think that's ever going to happen. _Despite trying to pretend that she didn't care about the show of affection she still felt the same sinking feeling in her stomach. Turning away from the sight of the happy couple Rachel decided that she was going to start the paperwork that she had pretended she was going to do last night. _Although I can't help but question how long it is going to be until either Melissa or Eddie come to quiz me about Darren._

"Sorry Eddie I have to love you and leave you" Melissa said as soon as they walked through into the reception of the school. Steph and Matt who were walking through the reception looked excited and they were heard speaking excitedly to one another; "I knew that they weren't going to last but I thought that it was Eddie that was going to dump her". Melissa glared at the pair of them although Eddie was amused due to the way that they were very observant. _If only they were as good at teaching as they are at gossiping._ Eddie returned his interests to Melissa and started to look puzzled at her as he wasn't quite sure where she was going with her comments and he was trying to remember whether she had mentioned it yesterday, when he was preoccupied in his thoughts about Rachel.

"Why what are you going to do?" Eddie requested seeing the smiling expression from Melissa, knowing that what she had heard Matt and Steph saying was never going to happy. _Why would he dump me when he knows that the relationship between the pair of us is strong…well it was until he was upset about the downwards spiral with his friendship with Rachel…I wonder how grateful Eddie would be if I could sort it out for him._

"I'm going to talk to my sister to try and find out what is wrong between you two because I know that has been playing on your mind…try to sort it out won't you and I'm also going to try and find out about yesterday" Melissa responded with a smile knowing that she wasn't going to leave Rachel's office until she had received some answers.

"Good luck" Eddie responded not agreeing that it was a good idea for Melissa to question Rachel on his behalf but also acknowledging he didn't have the confidence that was required to do such an action. _I just hope that she doesn't make the situation worse than it already is but then she is her sister so she does know her better than I do, and I'm not sure if the situation could get much worse._

Rachel was starting her paperwork when her phone vibrated once more, _I wonder who this could be because the only two people who text me are Eddie and Darren…well Eddie would probably come to talk to me, and Darren; I'd be surprised if he got in contact so soon._

Reading the display her heart soar; _I have to admit it is the better of the two options. _**Hi Rach, just wanted 2 say I enjoyed last night, we should do it again soon. D xxx **Rachel was interrupted by a knock on the door. _Wonder who that is then?_

"Come in" Rachel instructed with her enthusiasm dropping when she saw the long blonde hair of the woman that Rachel tried to avoid. _Looks as though, I had better provide her with some answers then._

"Hi Rach...I came for a chat. It doesn't feel as if we have had one of those for ages" Melissa stated as she walked towards the office ignoring the bemused expression on Rachel's face. _Typical that she wants to have a chat after seeing me on a date last night…more like trying to find out what happened. _

Reluctantly Rachel walked to sit beside Melissa on the sofa knowing that sooner or later the conversation was going to move onto last night. "So then I bet you don't know but we saw you last night" Melissa responded with a smile and was surprised that Rachel didn't seem surprised. Rachel nodded "yes I know I saw you too". _How could she think that I wouldn't see her, she was looking at our table for the entire evening and I didn't thinking that Eddie's company was that bad but then I guess that it could have deteriorated over the last few weeks as I won't know because we have barely said two words to one another. _

Melissa seemed shocked to receive such an answer but tried continue the conversation to get more information from her. "So then what is his name?"

Rachel sighed knowing that she really didn't want to have this conversation but there wasn't much chance of her getting out of it.

"His name was Darren and I really don't know how serious it is but we're hoping to meet up again soon" Rachel responded pre-empting her questions knowing that she was going to get them anyway so she might as well answer them. _I don't really want to go into too much detail because I know what she is like as she gets too attached but it will stop her pestering me about my love life and she will hopeful stop trying to match-make me. _

Melissa smiled as she contemplated the future which involved both Rachel and herself being involved in happy relationships.

"Just think you could be catching my bouquet soon and it may start the ball rolling for you and Darren" Melissa responded and the brief smile that had flickered across Rachel's face with the sound of Darren's name was instantly lost. Her heart plummeted to the ground and she was shocked at what she heard and clung all her hopes to the unlikely possibility that she had misheard it Rachel replied, "excuse me what did you say?"

Melissa looked at her surprised; _now I know why both her and Eddie were friends because neither of them listen to the answers given in conversations._

"I said that it may start the ball rolling for you and Darren; you can't stay single forever you know Rachel.." Rachel rolled her eyes having already heard this speech from Steph several times in the staff room last year but the twist of Rachel's stomach hadn't relaxed as she wanted to be told that she had heard it wrong.

"No before that, what did you say?" Rachel asked and the nervous anticipation was shown on Rachel's face.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Melissa cheeks started to redden knowing that she shouldn't have said that comment; "forget I said anything as it was nothing" Melissa diverted her eyes towards the window knowing that Rachel wasn't going to accept this answer. _I hope that Eddie doesn't hate me too much but he did agree that we would get married and it's not as though I have publicly announced it and I have only told Rachel; who is my sister after all._

"No come on Melissa, you can't say something like that and then ignore it" Rachel insisted ensuring that she was going to get to the full meaning of such a comment. _I know that me and Eddie have drifted apart but surely we are still good enough friends for him to tell me if he was planning on marrying my sister._

Melissa took a deep breath knowing that there wasn't much she could do to stop the confrontation now…"well last night when we were in the restaurant me and Eddie sort of got talking about…" _I surprised that you took your eyes off my table long enough for you and Eddie to engage in a conversation. _Rachel thought bitterly, knowing that she wasn't going to receive the answer that her heart craved. _Why do I care it's not as though I want Eddie is it? …Surely I don't…I can't he is with Melissa and it looks as though that is the way that it is going to stay. _

Melissa stumbled across her words knowing that this wasn't going to be the easiest thing to tell her sister particularly as she hadn't been with Eddie for longer than a month; which wasn't exactly a long time to decide to marry someone.

"We were talking about getting married and we sort of decided that we would…" Melissa continued talking but Rachel wasn't aware of anything as it was at that moment with those simple words being said that she thought her heart was broken.

Melissa was so excited in the conversation which she was having with Rachel she hadn't even noticed that Rachel wasn't even responding to what she was discussing and she wasn't even listening as Rachel was seething. _I can't believe that Eddie never told me because I thought that we were still friends…good enough friends to tell me but obviously not. _

Rachel was broken from her thoughts by being pulled into an embrace and it was this embrace that caused her to filter back into the conversation, "please talk to Eddie because he hasn't been the same since you fell out" Melissa stated as she pulled away from Rachel looking into her eyes waiting for some signification that Rachel was still listening to her. The only response that she received was a nod as Rachel's mouth was dry from the shock therefore she was able to offer any further comment. _I will talk to Eddie; don't worry about that because I will get some answers from him._

Throughout the rest of the day Rachel had been slamming the drawers, snapping at people when they asked her questions or generally trying to keep out of people's way…particularly Eddie's. _I don't really know why I feel betrayed as it isn't as though he cheated on me with my sister but I can't help feel that I have become second best to her once more and that is something that I promised myself would never happen again._

Resting her head in her arms which were placed on the desk, Rachel heard the sound of someone timidly knocking on the door almost as if they had been forewarned that she wasn't in the best mood. _I can't be bothered I just want to see Darren tonight as it used to be Eddie that had the calming influence on me but it seems as though I have been away from him for so long I have replaced him in my heart…in my affection. But that means that Eddie was in my heart at one point…surely he wasn't as I wouldn't have rebuffed his approaches throughout last term. It's annoying because if I didn't have so many barriers I would have let Eddie in and I wouldn't be in this situation now therefore I'm not going to make the same mistake with Darren._

Withdrawing her phone from her bag Rachel started to compose a text, **Hi, just wondered whether u wanted 2 meet up 2night. Rach xxx **Smiling at the warm feeling that filled Rachel when she typed the text Rachel knew that this was one person that wasn't going to slip through her fingers

The knock on the door was louder therefore Rachel who had replaced her head back on the desk gave her natural command to grant them permission to enter her sanctity. Cautiously the door opened and Eddie felt his heart sink at the sight of the beautiful yet broken woman in front of him. _I wonder how her date went because I haven't had time to talk to Melissa today therefore I have no idea what got said in their conversation earlier. All I know is that if something gets thrown at me it can't have gone very well._

"Rachel?" Eddie questioned wondering why the woman in front of him looked like this. Hearing the man's voice that Rachel had been trying to avoid did nothing to remove the ill-feeling that she felt towards him. _I want to be able to hate him but I can't. Something that I don't understand because I want to apologise and I want to be able to tell him about Darren by going back to being friends; when I find things out about his life and I tell him what is happening in my life._

Looking at the man in front of her Rachel felt the anger building up in her; _somehow I think that there is going to be a confrontation and I think I'm going to say things that I am later going to regret. _

"What do you want Eddie?" Rachel snapped at him unable to say anything that she seemed civil and had any resemblance to the banter that they used to undertake in.

Eddie looked in Rachel's eyes and saw they were filled with hatred and anger; _great she really does hate me doesn't she…but what have I done to her. I'm not going to leave until get some answers although I have a feeling that it may be via a confrontation and I may say some things that I'm going to regret._


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Eddie was standing at Rachel's desk looking awkward knowing that this wasn't shaping to be the conversation where the pair of them would bridge the divide in their relationship. "I talked to Steph and she agreed that she would try to ingrate the new methods that we decided to implement and I think that Melissa talking to Grantly" Eddie explained and with the mention of 'Melissa's' name Rachel felt the dislike building up inside of her.

Y_eah she would be, I mean, married couples have to do everything together don't they…Rachel you have to stop this there is no way that I can carry on like this; she is my sister and he used to be my best friend. But I don't feel capable of changing because I really don't know what to say to him and I don't know how to be around him anymore when I know that I wish he was with me rather than Melissa. I know that I'm with Darren and I feel dreadful for the way that I'm treating him but I know that if I had the slightest possibility of being with Eddie then I would take it…but we all know that isn't going to happen._

"Fine" Rachel replied with an uninterested tone ducking her head to the paperwork which had been sitting on her desk for the entire day following Melissa's revelation which had shocked Rachel more than she believed were possible. _I would expect it off Melissa as she gets swept away by things but not Eddie. I thought that he was a realist. _

Eddie looked skywards starting to get irritated by the one word answers that he was receiving from Rachel. _Whatever I have done, it must be really bad because she can't even stand to talk to me…perhaps I should just leave the school if this is the way that the atmosphere is going to be and she doesn't even know the plan that Melissa conned me into agreeing with yesterday. _

Remembering that he had promised Melissa he would try to sort out the situation with Rachel, Eddie decided to give it one last chance, "Rachel a few of us are going for a drink do you want to come?" the way that she didn't look him in the eye convinced him that she wasn't going to agree therefore he wasn't surprised when he received the answer, "no I'm going out". Trying to engage her in a proper conversation Eddie questioned her further about this by replying, "going anywhere nice?" The angry expression that Rachel shot at Eddie, ensured he was in no uncertain terms that Rachel didn't want to be in his company any more than she had to be and she definitely didn't want to disclose any information to him about her life. "Nope" Rachel continued the trend of returning one worded answers, her stubborn side refusing to let Eddie bypass the barriers which were intent on protecting her from harm.

Once more Eddie sighed; _I really don't think there is anymore that I can do as I have tried everything…I hate the way our friendship has deteriorated. Perhaps I should ask if she feels the same way as it is the only option left open to me._

"Rachel have I done anything to upset you?" Eddie asked catching Rachel's eye as she thought that he was leaving due to the way that he had shifted his weight from one foot to another. _What should I say…should I tell the truth or lie?_

"No" Rachel replied hating the fact that she couldn't even tell him the truth about something that was obviously causing him great pain which was noticeable by the hurt expression in his eyes when he asked the question. Eddie knew that Rachel wasn't telling the truth therefore the pained expression intensified something that made Rachel remember the previous day when Eddie stood at the side of his car looking broken. _Something else that she had caused._

After a few minutes of silence in which they both looked like they wanted to start the conversation that was going to shape their future together, Eddie stated, "I'd better go, I will see you tomorrow". As he turned on his heel the anger started to increase in Rachel once more. _I can't believe that he isn't even going to tell me I know that I haven't been the most friendly but then what does he expect…he never tells me anything as the only way that I knew that he and Mel were going out in the first place was I saw them through the pub window. Although I don't think either of them know about that because I never told them…not that it was important but it just seemed to hurt far more than I could possibly imagine._

"Eddie" Rachel called as he was walking out of her office door almost instantly he recoiled eager to be accepted into her company and expressing a desire to talk to him by requesting his presence. The glee that was shown on Eddie's face started to make Rachel feel guilty about the way that she had been treating him especially as she knew the next comment that she was going to say wasn't going to make the situation any better, "I wanted to say congratulations". Eddie looked puzzled; _what is she talking about. First she doesn't want to speak at all and now she is being extremely confusing._

"Excuse me?" Eddie inquired knowing that Rachel wasn't in any mood to elaborate her comment further. Rachel looked even more annoyed at Eddie; _surely Melissa has told him that she told me and surely he doesn't think that I won't comment upon it._

"Melissa told me" Rachel responded hoping that Eddie wouldn't insult her intelligence any more and he would confirm what Rachel already knew.

Eddie laughed feeling that the situation was rather ironic as it obviously involved him, "Care to enlighten me what she told you" Eddie asked as Rachel started to look increasingly puzzled at him. _He must know as surely Melissa wouldn't have made something like this up because it's not as though I'm a threat to her and Eddie…although I can't help but say I would like to be._

"Melissa told me about the wedding" Rachel replied with a sharp tone to her voice but was surprised when she saw the genuine shocked expression on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

"Ahh about that…I think there has been a bit of a misunderstanding with Mel" Eddie replied looking to the floor as he was embarrassed about the hurt and annoyed expression on Rachel's face. _I hoped that he was going to say that she was lying…I don't understand why Mel would feel the need to lie but then I don't understand why Eddie didn't tell me._

Rachel looked confused, "how can there be, Eddie have you been talking about marrying her or not?" Rachel asked and momentarily her heart stopped beating almost as if the rest of her life would depend on the answer that Eddie was going to respond with.

Looking at the floor Eddie replied, "Yes but…" Eddie's words failed him as he wasn't quite sure how to tell the woman that he used to love and adore that he was planning on marrying her sister. _This is just a big mess and there is nothing that I can do to sort it out now._

Noticing the hurt expression on Rachel's face Eddie felt his heart sink…_I knew that I should have told her about the developments in our relationship but at the same time it's not as though we have been close. Something that I really don't think is entirely my fault as Rachel hasn't made the conversations between us the easiest. I've got to tell her the truth. _The anger in Rachel reignited causing her to ask him sharply, "were you going to tell me?"

Eddie shook his head not realising the meaning behind this gesture as all he could see what the hurt expression in Rachel's eyes. The anger continued to race through Rachel's veins and the head ache that she had been harbouring all day intensified a result of the temper she was developing, her eyes darkened and the usual radiant smile had official gone. _Well that sums up our friendship now then if he wasn't even going to tell me. Doesn't seem any point in talking to him then. _Rachel turned her back on him aiming to give him the signal to leave her in peace, looking confused Eddie realised what he had just said to her, catching her wrist as she swung her arm to walk away Eddie kept her rooted to the spot.

Observing the exasperated expression on Rachel's face which was directed at him, Eddie could tell that Rachel was in no mood to listen to what he had to say. She was trying to remove her wrist from the firm hold that Eddie had of it; which was resulting in a red mark forming upon it. "Rachel you have to listen to me" Eddie pleaded not quite understanding how the strong friendship that they used to have had completely disappeared. Rachel was grimacing in pain, something that Eddie was missing as he had closed his eyes to try to prepare himself for the conversation that they were about to have; one that held some of his most painful memories.

Trying to rip her wrist away from Eddie's hand caused Rachel to wince in the pain that he was causing to her; trying to cover this emotion up Rachel exclaimed, "Eddie let go of my wrist…you are hurting me" Immediately Eddie compelled with the demand looking mortified at the possibility of hurting Rachel. Noticing the way her other hand enclosed the wrist almost guarding it from the air which was causing it to burn.

"Rachel" Eddie voice was chocked with emotion not understand the recent aggressiveness he had adopted something that had caused his former best friend to be hurt by his actions. Rachel raised her hand to stop Eddie, "I don't want to hear it as I really don't think there is anything else to say, you didn't want to tell me that you were planning on asking my sister to marry you and you don't want me to involved in your life…well that's fine because you are just as bad as the men that I have known from my past".

A thick silence filled the air which neither party quite knowing how to continue the conversation. Eddie was in two minds whether to storm out of her office and resume the conversation at another time when they might be more receptive to one another but something caused him to remain unmoved. The emotion that had been gradually building up throughout the conversation caused Eddie's eyes to well up with tears; something that was most likely a direct result of Rachel's latest comparison.

"What?" Eddie questioned in a voice which had lost all aggressiveness with the only emotions being present were of someone in pain and suffering from a great deal of reject.

Trying to resist the feeling of guilt that had crept upon her ever since the comment, Rachel replied, "I think you heard Eddie" the sharp tone that this was delivered with caused a tear to seep down Eddie's cheek before it was harshly dismissed by him.

"But Rachel I don't understand we used to be so close what happened?" Eddie asked with his voice cracking with the emotion that Eddie was struggling to contain.

Rachel ducked her head to the fall unable to look at Eddie without feeling the need to wrap her arms around Eddie, she sighed knowing at this moment that she wasn't the only person who was suffering from the broken friendship between the pair of them. _Perhaps I have been too harsh on him but it just seemed that he didn't seem to want to let me into his life because I know he has to get through the barriers I have but they are only there to protect me._

"I don't know Eddie but all I know is that since Mel has been here you have changed" Rachel replied knowing that this was going to be a statement that repair the broken friendship between the pair of them. Eddie looked mystified; _so she is trying to blame it all on me and Mel…know I know what Mel meant when she said a few weeks ago that Rachel blames everyone else for her problems._

Rachel released her wrist and momentarily Eddie's eyes flickered to her wrist which was starting to bruise; a result of his previous aggressiveness towards her. Rachel followed his eyes and realised that he was looking at wrist causing her to pull it from view not allowing him to see it in case he saw it as a weakness in her.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

The anger rose in Eddie as a result of her actions and her previous comment which required him to defend Mel. _Ok I don't love her but it doesn't mean that I don't care for her because there is something there between us and I might grow to love Mel, like she loves me._

"No Rachel that isn't fair it has nothing to do with Mel because it is about you and your barriers" Eddie responded and the way Rachel, who had been looking out of the window absentmindedly twisted her head to glare at Eddie, showed him that she wasn't impressed with such a comment.

"Barriers?" Rachel questioned almost as if she was trying to deny that she had the protection around her heart. _Although did he claim that he wanted to get close to me…no Rachel he didn't stop hearing things that you crave and start listening to what is actually being said._

"Yes your barriers that stop anyone getting close to you and stop you being honest with anyone…including yourself" Eddie responded with a sharp tone starting to get irritated by the conversation he was having with Rachel. _I thought the purpose of this conversation was to repair the broken friendship not to destroy it beyond recognition. _

Rachel only heard the last statement from Eddie however it caused the anger to increasingly rise, knowing that she should really be following her own advice in removing herself from the situation however Rachel knew that this was one occasion where it was easier to give the advice then to follow it. _As much as I hate to say it I don't think that we will leave this room today without the conversation getting worse not better and it definitely won't fix the friendship. _"Well I'm not the only one; you never let people get close. Are you going to tell Mel that she has the wrong idea because I'm not going to stand by and let my sister get hurt…certainly not by you; you're not worth it". Rachel replied with an element of disgust for Eddie in her voice something that he picked up on and it was almost as if she had just broken the man in front of her when observing his reaction to such a comment. He sank down into the sofa in the corner of the room, with his eyes firmly fixed on the floor in front of him, while the tears that he had been harbouring for a while gently made tracks down his face. Whether Eddie didn't mind showing emotion in front of Rachel or whether he was so numb he was unaware of such an emotion, Eddie made no effort to remove the tears.

Rachel turned her back on Eddie knowing that she was unable to observe such a scene without wanting to support Eddie like he used to for her many times before. "Why couldn't you just tell me Eddie?" Rachel almost pleading with him with the anger being lost in her voice as it was replaced with a sadness due to the sight of the man in front of her. Feeling that the blame for this conversation was being placed on him, Eddie replied "it wasn't just me though was it?"

Eddie and Rachel locked eyes with one another and Rachel was unsure as to what Eddie meant by his last comment, "sorry what are you blaming me for?" Rachel asked with the aggressiveness back in her voice which caused Eddie to sigh once more knowing that this conversation was turning into them blaming one another.

"Well you weren't entire honest with me were you…you didn't appear to want to a relationship with me because it was too quick after last year however you can have one with Darren?" Eddie asked questioning, Rachel adverted her eyes from the connection that had been held with Eddie for the last couple of minutes.

The silence took over the room once more with neither of them knowing the way that the conversation was going, "was it the thought of being with me that stopped you wanting to have a relationship with me?" Eddie asked and the tension in the air was thick while Eddie waited for the decision and Rachel questioned how she was going to answer him. _I guess I had better tell him the truth. _The one word that Rachel replied with changed the entire conversation and was followed by the tension in the air as the pair of them looked at each other in disbelief, "yes".

Eddie stood up from the sofa and harshly used the back of his hand to remove the tear tracks that had been present for some time unbeknown to Eddie. "I'm sorry then Rachel…I will leave you alone as much as I can and I hope that you and Darren are happy together because I know that he is going to be a very lucky man".

The sound of the woman in the room calling the man that she adored back was lost by the sound of the door closing as he departed the room. _What have I done…I know I was being honest but not for the reason that he is thinking._


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

_2 months without the support that I need, 62 days without the friendship that I relied on, 87 658.1277 minutes without the man that made my heart soar and__ 5 259 487.66 seconds without the man that my heart craves. _

Sitting on the sofa in her office, Rachel was looking at the photo, waiting for the recent feeling of sickness to subside for another day. The colour that had been lacking in her face was returning due the memories that this picture held which was one reason why it had previously been placed on her desk, although for many weeks it had been held firmly in her thoughts and feelings. _When did it all change…if only we could go back to this time where we wouldn't have spent 8 weeks not talking to one another and it seems the longer we have left it the harder we find it to hold a conversation any longer than a couple of minutes and it is never about anything other than work._

The photo was taken last year at the school play which had been a huge success despite all of Rachel's concerns it was at the end and the staff were having a few drinks to celebrate its success. Rachel wasn't even aware of it being taken as Steph had been let loose with the camera and Rachel was too busy listening to what Eddie was telling her; the light was reflected upon her face showing the radiant smile that was mirrored on Eddie's face with their bodies too close to one another to be colleagues although neither of them would let their barriers slip to allow anything more.

Rachel was broken from her thoughts with the sound of someone knocking on the door. _I hope that this is Eddie because I will really try to repair the differences between us._

The disappointment on Rachel's face was evident when the intruder introduced themselves to the woman who was sitting with one finger stroking the image of the man in front of her and the other hand was rested on her stomach.

"Hi Miss Mason there is a Mr. Pearce to see you" Joyce questioned wondering whether Rachel knew about this visit to which she received her reply by the broad smile that was fixed on her face, "I'll send him in then" Joyce exclaimed as she walked out the room considering how Rachel know the man. _Although I don't know what happened between her and Mr. Lawson I know that she has been struggling from it._

Eddie slammed the mug down on the kitchen work-surface causing his colleagues to question what had happened to him, resulting in the bad temper. "I think we can safely say he and the illustrious leader haven't resolved their differences" Grantly stated as he looked to Steph and Matt who were nodding in agreement.

Steph was actually starting to feel sorry for the pair of them as it was clear that they wanted to resolve their rift in the friendship but at every attempt they failed. _I must admit I didn't think it would last for this long, it has been two months since the pair of them stopped in their companionship as now they only appear to talk about work and they never talk to one another as friends._

Steph placed her hand and immediately he lifted his head to observe the person who had offered such a gesture; Steph noticed the disappointed expression that was evident in his face when he realised that it was Steph rather than the women that he craved. "Eddie I'm actually quite a good listener do you want to talk about it?" Steph asked expecting Eddie to refuse especially as she was known as the school gossip however the slight confirming of the proposal was witnessed by Steph as she followed Eddie out of the staff-room to his classroom; the one place where the majority of his time seemed to be spent recently.

"Hi Rachel, are you feeling any better" he asked as he walked into the room shutting the office door with Rachel happy to allow him to accompany her in the one place which she considered her sanctity. Rachel stood up from the sofa and walked towards him being held in his embrace resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm better now that you are here" Rachel responded and the smile that where fixed on both of their faces told them that they had everything that they needed.

Eddie shut the door as he wondered what had possessed him to agree to talk to Steph; _I wonder how long before this is spread around the staff-room but it's not as though I can express many of Rachel's feelings because I don't know them as it would involve her talking to be…something that doesn't feel like it has happened for a life-time never mind the 8 weeks that it has actually been. _

"I don't know what I can do…I mean I've tried everything and it doesn't seem make the situation between us any better" Eddie said with the frustration being evident in his voice while the expression on his face showed the pain that he was feeling due to the distance which was apparent between Rachel and Eddie.

"Eddie…" Steph paused not quite knowing how to continue her statement due to the lack of knowledge that she had on the subject although she was aware of the challenge that Eddie had involving Rachel's barriers. Seeing the helpless expression on Eddie's face had caused her to get involved therefore she continued the statement knowing that it may be the opinion expressed by her that may solve the troubled relationship between them.

"Can you remember what you fell out about?" Steph enquired hoping that the pair of them would be able to unlock the mystery as to why they had fallen out in the first place, Eddie nodded and replied, "I asked her…"Eddie paused wondering whether it was a good idea to say the reason to Steph. Seeing the hesitation on Eddie's face, Steph stated, "don't worry whatever gets said in these four walls will stay between us". Although Eddie sometimes questioned her teaching ability they could never question her morals or ethics therefore he knew that he didn't have anything to lose, "I asked to go for a drink with me to which she accepted however when we were talking about the way our friendship had improved she kept brushing me off almost as if she was trying to deny that they were any feelings there other than friendship…I questioned her upon it and she said she wasn't ready for a relationship. Then Mel came" Eddie explained to which Steph was starting to realise that Eddie's feelings for Rachel ran deeper than she had first anticipated.

The pair of them were sitting on the sofa with Darren's arm wrapped around Rachel's shoulder while she had her head resting on his chest. "I've been waiting to tell everybody that I work with" Darren said while running his fingers through Rachel's hair. On recognition as to what he said caused Rachel to immediately lift her head from his chest to look into his eyes, "have you told anyone?" Rachel asked dreading what the answer was going to be. Darren smiled back at Rachel trying to relieve her fears, "no I promised you that I wouldn't say anything until next month" Darren responded which made Rachel look relieved, "thank you it's just that…" Rachel was paused by Darren placing a finger on her lips gently, "shush it doesn't matter I respect your opinion and I love you Rachel Mason".

Rachel smiled at the man she was leaning against and replied, "I love you too Darren Pearce".


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

"Rachel…when the time comes that you are unable to hide it any longer…"Darren started however he was interrupted by Rachel removing her head from his chest, "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it" Rachel replied hoping to avoid this conversation as she knew that the one person she didn't want to admit the truth to. _I'm such a hypocrite the sole reason as to why me and Eddie fell out was a lack of communication however I'm going to do the exact same thing, and that was something that was temporary but this is permanent; it's what I always wanted and despite the love that I have for Darren…I always imagined that I would achieve it with Eddie._

The silence that took control of the room was causing a tension atmosphere between the pair of them, seeing Rachel's expression of worry Darren knew that he had an opportunity to ease her suffering.

"I've been thinking while I'm here I might as well talk to Eddie to see if I can solve the broken friendship, because I know that it has upset you more than you will let me know". Darren suggested, to which Rachel winced at the sound of Eddie's name with the guilt over-powering her. _I have to try to stop Darren talking to Eddie because I don't think that Eddie would appreciate that._

"You don't have to do that because we have started to sort it out ourselves" Rachel lied hoping that this would persuade Darren to leave the pair of them alone.

Darren looked confused at Rachel, _surely she would have told me if she had resolved her differences with Eddie because I know how much their friendship means to her. _"Ok then…as long as you're sure" he replied hoping that this would reveal the wavering emotion causing Rachel to expose the truth; unfortunately Rachel was aware as to what he was doing, "yep I'm fine and I'm sure that me and Eddie will be fine soon". Darren and Rachel smiled at one another as he rested his hand of her stomach and gazed at her affectionately. _I never thought that I would ever be this involved in a relationship and I never thought that I would be as lucky to have a woman like Rachel; and who is having our child…I'm going to ask her to marry me soon as it will complete the family. _

The silence filled the air as Eddie and Steph were contemplating what he had said. Neither of them understood why the friendship had deteriorated to such an extent although it was almost as if believed this conversation could hold the key to the reasoning behind the gulf in Rachel's and Eddie's relationship. Steph realised that the only way she was going to be able to understand the reason would be to place herself in Rachel's position it was then that Steph realised something that didn't quite make sense.

"I wonder if Rachel feels that Melissa has taken her place" Steph suggested which caused Eddie to look unimpressed, after considering the idea for a couple of seconds he shook his head, "no she couldn't because I only started a relationship with Mel when Rachel assured me that there wasn't any chance that the pair of us would have a relationship as she doesn't have any feelings for me". Eddie responded and the despondent expression returned on his face knowing that this wasn't going to be the conversation where he would be able to understand the thoughts of Rachel and the way that he could sort the situation out with her. _I never thought that I would be two months that we haven't been talking for, especially as seeing her throughout the day was the reason why I loved working at Waterloo Road; she is the one person that stops it being the typical school where it is a job rather than something that I love doing._

Darren's phone vibrated on the table causing the pair of them to jump, Darren had been watching Rachel sleep smiled as her eyes started to flicker open and an involuntary smile appeared on her lips as she realised that she was in Darren's arms. As Rachel's eyes adjusted to the light, she started to frown something that wasn't relieved when Darren stroked her hair from her forehead and placed a light kiss in his place. The frown started to turn into confusion, _why would I have been asleep in my office. _Panic shot through Rachel's body, _how unprofessional is that…I should be working not sleeping. _Realising the worried expression on Rachel's face, Darren replied, "Rach…don't worry, you're obviously going to be more tired…" Rachel glared at him not prepared to allow him to make excuses for her, "no that isn't a reason that is an excuse".

"The problem is that I just can't get beyond her barriers; it seems as though ever time I make progress she is only waiting to fortify them to keep me further away from her than ever" Eddie explained whereas Steph had a moment of realisation when she realised half of the reasoning behind Rachel's rejection. "I might have just worked out why she rejected you…it's not because she wants to keep you away…." Eddie interrupted her by stating, "Well it certainly feels like it to me". Steph glared at Eddie wondering whether he actually wanted to hear the reason or whether he was going to keep interrupting her. _I hope that they sort it out because the pair of them look so miserable and Mel is nice enough but it is clear that she isn't the one that Eddie loves._

"Eddie you need to think of it from Rachel's position...you know Rachel better than any of us but even I know that she is a private person…that was the reason why she was destroyed when her past came out last year" Steph stated and Eddie looked at her confused; _what has this got to do with the broken friendship. _

Noticing the perplexed expression on Eddie's face, Steph decided that she was probably being to complex for the man who was concerned by the situation, "well you were the person who helped her through it all…you were the person who supported her and she came to rely on you" Eddie couldn't prevent the proud expression on his face when Steph was saying her recent comments knowing that she was referring to times where he felt he was worth something. Before he was able to prevent himself, he asked, "so what happened then?" _I can't believe that I'm actually asking Steph for help but she seems to be making sense._

Steph sighed noticing the hurt expression that was fixed upon Eddie's face and the sudden sadness that had returned to his eyes.

"Well Mel came and she made it that more of Rachel's private life was public for people to speculate and pass judgement upon. Then you…" Steph paused questioning how she was going to comment without causing more pain to the broken man in front of her, taking a deep breath hoping that the end result would be worth the pain, Steph continued, "then you started to take an interest in Mel and Rachel lost her last ally".

Eddie reflected upon what Steph had said and realised that the majority of it seemed to make sense, "so Steph what can I do?" the desperation in his voice pulled at Steph's heart knowing that the next answer wasn't going to be that easy to achieve, "you have to show her that you are there for her and you're not going to let her stand alone".


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

Following his conversation with Steph, Eddie had a renewed confidence as he walked into the office area and when his eyes met with Joyce's. The smile that greeted Eddie warmed his heart knowing that at least one person was happy to see him, "Hi Mr. Lawson haven't seen you up here for ages" she said which caused the words to stab at Eddie's heart knowing that this was a situation he never expected to get in.

"Yes Joyce, it has been too long" Eddie admitted truthfully and started to continue to Rachel's office door. The nerves continued to increase and Eddie was almost wishing that he didn't have to do this. _I really don't know what I'm going to say to her which is making me feel increasingly nervous and_ _I can't believe that I'm nervous about seeing the woman that I adore. _

As he lifted his fist to knock on the door he was interrupted by the sound of Joyce's voice, "Mr. Lawson I think there is something that you should know about Miss. Mason" Instantly Eddie was concerned and moved from his position by the door to sit beside Joyce at her desk listening to the story that she was about to reveal. _I hope that it is nothing serious because I know we have drifted apart but I would like her to think that she could come to me if she needed support._

"I think that she may be asleep" Joyce stated which caused Eddie to frown, _why would she be asleep when she considers it to be so unprofessional. _"Is she ok" Eddie asked immediately which caused Joyce to smile having heard the concerned tone which he used to ask her.

"Well I'm not sure" Joyce replied uncertainly wondering whether it had anything to do with Eddie being away from her for so long. _I hope that Eddie doesn't feel resentment at Rachel being asleep but I know that she hasn't been very well recently._

Deciding to continue rather than waiting for further comments from Eddie, Joyce said, "After her visitor had left earlier this afternoon Rachel started to work…I then had some forms that she needed to sign so I was about to knock on the door when I heard what sounding like crying…" The saddened expression took over Eddie's face with genuine concern for the woman that he respect and missed. _I wonder what the problem is… I hope that she will tell me because I'm still concerned about her. _

Eddie looked at Joyce to continue, which she did without hesitation, "after a while I tried again and it was quiet so I knocked on the door and hearing no answer, I proceeded to enter when I found out that she was asleep. So if you go in, be quiet and look after her I think she is vulnerable and needs to be protected more than she likes to admit". Joyce warned Eddie; determined that she wasn't going to let the woman who she liked to consider to be a friend to be hurt further. _I know that Rachel is pregnant due to the morning sickness that she has experienced throughout the last few mornings but I'm pretty sure that she doesn't want people to know and it isn't my place to tell people._

Eddie nodded, "Thanks Joyce, I'll look after her" Eddie assured Joyce as the pair of them shared a smile before departing. _Well if she lets me I will anyway._

Resuming his position outside Rachel's office, Eddie knocked lightly on her office door, having heard no confirmation to enter, he gently lowered the handle preparing himself for the conversation which he had decided was going to bridge the divide in their friendship. On witnessing the sight in front of him, filled Eddie with happiness and a warmth in his heart, Rachel was asleep on the sofa with a gentle smile adorned on her lips; the smile that Eddie missed and a smile that showed she wasn't as affected by their loss of friendship. _I'm actually glad about that because it means that Rachel is happy as I would hate her to feel the way I do as whenever I fall to sleep, I question whether I made mistakes and the ways that I can rectify them._

Feeling the need to be closer to Rachel he walked towards the sofa and the smile that had been on his face turned to a frown as he observed the situation. Her eye-lashes held the tears that had been falling when she drifted off to the sleep that her body craved and the smile that had graced her lips had been lost with an expression that could be closer described to one of concentration.

Removing his jacket, Eddie placed it over Rachel counter-acting the cool chill in the office. Sliding his hand underneath Rachel's head he gently lifted her up and placed a cushion on the sofa trying to eliminate the possibility of neck-ache when she woke up. _Darren is a very lucky man being with Rachel…I just wish that it could be me. _

Looking around the office, Eddie realised that Rachel still had a pile of paperwork that needed to be completed. _I might as well make a start on it then because I doubt that Rachel will want to do it after the assembly and I haven't been doing my fair share of work recently. _

Glancing at his watch Eddie knew that he didn't have any choice but to wake her from her sleep. Smoothing her hair from her forehead, Eddie breathed in the scent that he had missed as it was imprinted in his mind, "Rachel" Eddie whispered in her ear trying to ease her from the sleep knowing from the pale colour in her face that she obviously wasn't feeling very well however being typical Rachel she had soldiered on; refusing to admit defeat.

Rachel eyes began to flicker although she wasn't quite aware of her surroundings therefore her mouth murmured, "Darren…" Eddie was relieved that Rachel still had her eyes closed as she didn't notice the pained expression on hearing his name said with such affection by her lips. "…No Rachel it's me" Eddie replied with the pain being represented in his voice. _I now understand how Rachel felt whenever she saw Mel by me or talking to me._

Hearing Eddie's voice caused another smile to grace Rachel's lips believing that this was another dream where she could live in a parallel universe; one where she was with Eddie therefore she was having Eddie's child. Noticing that Rachel had now gripped Eddie's hand and was making herself comfortable to enable her to continue in her sleep , Eddie knew that he had to attempt to wake her again.

"Rachel wake up" Eddie repeated as he gently shook Rachel to ease her from the sleep.

Rachel was starting to readjust to the situation therefore her eyes started to flicker and started to ease herself into a sitting position.

"Eddie?" Rachel questioned as her eyes adjusted to the light and the surprise in her voice was evident as she witnessed the man kneeling beside her.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

"Rachel are you ok" Eddie asked with concern in his voice noticing the paleness of her cheeks and her hand being placed on her back; rubbing it almost as if she were in pain. Glancing at the jacket that had been placed over her, Rachel smiled lovingly at the man knelt in front of her, _Mel is incredibly lucky to have Eddie as her partner and as much as I love Darren, I can't help but feel jealous whenever I walk in the staffroom and see the pair of them together or when I see them arrive in the morning together because I just wish that it was me. _Rachel removed the jacket from off her knees and proceeded to hand it back to its owner who gratefully extended his hand hoping that this was the metaphoric olive branch that was desperately needed in their relationship.

Rachel looked at Eddie confused, _considering that we haven't been speaking for months it is strange to be talking as if we are friends when I'm convinced that we aren't. T_he genuine concern in Eddie's voice caused Rachel to grant the question an answer therefore Rachel responded, "yeah I'm fine…just been feeling a bit rough for a week or two but I'm sure that it's nothing". Rachel was hoping that Eddie wouldn't press any more on the matter, _I can't tell him the truth because I don't know the full extent of it and I'm not sure whether we are back to normal yet._

"Are you sure because I don't mind taking the assembly if you want to get home because you really don't look very well" Eddie replied hoping that in the time he had been away from her she had lost the stubborn side to her personality. Rachel shook her head, "I'll be fine…" Rachel answered removing her hand from her back; hoping that it would reduce Eddie's interest in the matter. The action broke the connection that had been held with Eddie for the last couple of minutes, as she opted to look around her office. _I can't help but feeling guilty whenever I look at Eddie because I know that I can't tell him about me being pregnant but not telling him almost implies that I am feeling guilty about it._ Rachel's eyes rested on the paperwork that she had started before the craving for sleep over-took her; _I really should have finished that because I know that I won't want to when I get home because after eating I fall straight to sleep_._ I don't remember Mel saying that she was so tired during pregnancy. _

Eddie's eyes followed Rachel's as she was still looking in the direction of desk almost as if she was intending on leaving her position on the sofa to resume the forgotten task but at the same time she lacked the inclination and motivation. "I've done it Rachel" Eddie stated with the concern for her welfare still at the forefront of his mind. "Pardon?" Rachel asked with a slight smile of her lips; questioning his recent statement; _surely he wouldn't have done it because he hates doing paper-work…which is why I get it all…he only does his marking rather than giving it to me because he doesn't trust my maths ability._

"Yeah alright Rach…I do occasionally do some paperwork you know" Eddie replied with smile on his face pleased to be able to participate in banter with her something that had been lacking in their conversations for a greater length of time than their lack of communication.

Rachel nodded with a slight giggle; something that Eddie tried to commit to memory; _I have missed all of this but I can't help feeling that it is strange how we seem to be ignoring the fact that we haven't spoke for weeks_, "sure Eddie…if that's what you want me to believe" she replied as she quickly moved her arm to escape from the playful hit that Eddie was going to deliver. "Seriously Eddie thank you" Rachel replied as her eyes became attracted to his once more; _it seems as though absence really does make the heart grow fonder then._

Eddie started to shift his weight with a grimace on his face something that Rachel was starting to get concerned about, "sorry Rachel it's no good" this statement caused Rachel to look hurt believing that this comment was a reference to the recent improvement in their relationship._ It seems as though Eddie didn't want it to happen as much as me then…I don't understand him because he looked genuinely concerned but now it seems as though he just wants to revert to the way things were. _

Realising the hurt expression on Rachel's face and the way she must have interpreted his words Eddie knew he had to do something to rectify the situation, "No Rachel what I meant is that I can't be kneeling on the floor because I'm too old and my knee is starting to feel quite painful". The smile that was replicated on both of their lips made their heart soar; _I'm so relieved because I thought that I was imagining the relationship between the pair of us getting better as we both seem to be in an amiable mood I'm determined that I'm not going to let us leave this room without sorting it out so we are as close…if not closer than we used to be._

"Come on then you had better sit next to me…at least then I don't feel quite as old" Rachel exclaimed as she patted the sofa beside her amazed at the banter which the pair of them had slipped effortlessly back into.

Eddie had an expression on mock hurt, "Are you calling me old Miss Mason" he asked as he rubbed his knee hoping to relieve the throbbing pain, Rachel smiled "sort of but I still…" Rachel stopped herself knowing that although her heart might crave for her to tell him that she loves him it wasn't the intended action of her head.

Eddie looked confused at the way that Rachel suddenly stopped in the conversation but wasn't intending on pressuring Rachel for answers when this might be the one opportunity that he had to savage their broken friendship.


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13  
Eddie shifted on the sofa so he was turned towards Rachel enabling him to gaze affectionately at her, under the pretence that he was just relieving the pain in his ageing knees.  
"Rachel…I never had the chance before… but I want to apologise… I should have told you about me… and Mel" Eddie stuttered almost as if it was paining him to have this conversation with Rachel however she was unaware of this emotion because she had closed her eyes with the guilt stabbing at her heart, knowing that she was harbouring a much bigger secret than he had.

Rachel's eyes shot open with the electricity which raced through her body when Eddie placed his hand upon hers, "I'm sorry Rachel…I hope you believe me, and if my word means anything to you, I promise that in the restaurant I didn't ask her to marry me…" the tears started to pool in the bottom of Rachel's eyes.  
"Eddie you should know by now that I trust you…I always have". She replied her voice cracking with the emotion that she felt and the sight of the man in front of her looking as though he was unable to find the words that he craved.  
"Thanks Rach" Eddie replied hoping that this was the start of their road to recovery, "I wanted you to know because I wouldn't ask Mel to marry me…I couldn't…" Eddie continued but was unable to say anything further due to the intense gaze that he was using to look at Rachel, almost as if this was saying everything that his words were failing to do.

Rachel was starting to feel uncomfortable by the passionate expression on Eddie's face therefore she decided to try and alleviate it by adding some humour, "You'll have to sort your knees out if you want to ask Mel to marry you". Whether Eddie didn't appreciate Rachel's effort or it wasn't requested, he made no effort to relieve the attention that he was giving Rachel. "Maybe I won't have to then, because it isn't Mel who I want to marry". A thick tension filled the air with the pair of them being absorbed into each other's eyes.

Before Rachel was able to prevent it, the tears that she had been harbouring rolled down her cheek. Eddie instantly reached forwards and placed his hand on Rachel's cheek and used his thumb to remove the tear tracks.  
Breaking the connection that the pair of them had with each other, their eyes flickered down to each others lips. _I know that it is wrong but I can't help but imagine what it would be like to kiss Eddie…I know that I shouldn't think it, but its something that I can't stop dreaming of and the more I try to stop myself the more I find myself thinking about him._  
Glancing back to Eddie's eyes Rachel noticed that he was repeating the exact same movements that she had previously been experiencing; _it looks as though one of us is going to have to be the one that takes the risk and reduce the distance between the pair of us. Although I'm anxious, due to the possibility of being rejected but I know that I will regret it even more if I don't do it._

Deciding to trust his heart, rather than listen to the negative thoughts in his head, Eddie leant forwards hoping that Rachel wasn't going to reject him and that this action wouldn't destroy the progress that had been made in the last 10 minutes. Realising that this was going to be the kiss that the pair of them had dreamt of, Rachel closed her eyes almost as if she was going to commit it to memory; insistent that she would have something to remember; something that would help her through the moments in which she craved Eddie's presence but knew that he was either out of reach or simply not hers to have.

Eddie lips brushed across Rachel's; so gently it was almost as if they hadn't touched, however the warmth that Rachel had lost weeks ago returned, as despite the brief contact, shivers from the electricity between the pair of them were sent down her spine and her heart felt as though it was slowly being pieced back together and it was the contact with Eddie that was succeeding in doing it.  
Eddie was surprised that Rachel made no effort to resist the kiss; however he had pulled slightly away almost as if he wanted confirmation from Rachel that this was also what she wanted. _I don't understand her, she doesn't talk to me for weeks and then she is prepared to kiss me and it doesn't seem as though she is in any hurry to make me leave the room. _

During Eddie's thoughts he had remained unmoved for his position where he was too close to Rachel to be 'just friends'; something that the pair of them knew they truthfully had passed months ago. The cold chill that had been surrounding Rachel's office returned pulling Rachel from her thoughts and caused her to be surprised when her eyes shot open and she saw Eddie looking at her curiously. The slight smile that Eddie received from Rachel gave Eddie the confirmation that he had desired and the pair of began to commit to their feelings once more.

Eddie once more closed the distance between the pair of them and although the kiss was still as gentle as the first it, the commitment behind it had intensified as Rachel had also moved towards Eddie to minimise the miniscule distance that there was between the pair of them. Placing her hand on Eddie's shoulder she pulled him towards her almost as if was giving her the oxygen that she needed; he was her support and there was no chance that she was going to be stranded without it again.

The desire in the kiss increased as they both were confident that it was the other person who they had missed and they had been ignoring their feelings for too long under the pretence that the other one felt differently. Moving her hand from Eddie's shoulder, Rachel ran her fingers through his hair; not believing that she had finally admitted her feelings for her deputy. Eddie was conscious of the fears that may be at the forefront of her mind therefore when they both had to withdraw from the kiss neither of them could or would disguise the smiles that were emblazed across their faces.  
Trying to reassure Rachel that he wasn't going anywhere, Eddie was starting to plan what he wanted to say, "Rachel…" Eddie groaned as he was interrupted by the sound of the school bell signalling that they had an assembly to participate; thanking the pupils for their help with the local charity.

Eddie stood up, knowing that the conversation was paused; ready for resumption another time and perhaps another place, "Come on Mr. Lawson we have an assembly to do" Rachel announced with a hint of regret in her voice knowing that personally she wanted to talk about the recent developments with her deputy.  
Eddie held his hand out offering it to Rachel as she stood from the sofa; without hesitation she gripped it and walked to the office door which Eddie was preparing to open, "wait Eddie" Rachel said with conviction something that almost scared him as he knew the last couple of minutes had been too good to be true.

She leant up and once more brush her lips against his, before pulling away sharply, "sorry Eddie, I just had to do" The amused curious expression on Eddie's look caused Rachel to reply with a falsified reason, "um…for good luck?" She suggested as she walked out of the office leaving an confused but intrigued man in her wake, despite the distance she heard the mumbled reply, "you can have all the good luck you need then".


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

Standing on the stage waiting for the rest of the school to arrive to the assembly, Rachel was observing the pupils and staff that were taking their seats in front of her. Looking around the room to try and remove her attention from the pain that was present in her back she witnessed a conversation at the back of the room between Eddie and Tom, feeling intrigued by the expression of the older man she found it increasingly difficult to remove her eyes from the silhouette of him.

Attempting to regain her self-control and prevent her thoughts being so transparent she turned her back on the people beneath her as she tried to steady her thoughts. Attempting to ensure she knew exactly what she was doing despite the fact that she was still struggling to focus her thoughts on the matter in hand, as her thoughts constantly drifted to the previous encounter with Eddie only 10 minutes ago. _I know that I have to do the assembly but I really need to talk to Eddie because for all I know he could be regretting it like I am…I don't know if I'm regretting It… but there is Mel to think about because I have betrayed her…something that I'm extremely ashamed of._

Subconsciously Rachel had rested her hand on her back; rubbing it to relieve the stabbing pain that had been circulating for the majority of the day, when she jumped and spun around by the caring question that was aimed in her direction, "Hey Rach, are you ok?" The blonde woman asked obviously concerned about the wellbeing of her older sister. The guilt stabbed at Rachel as she knew that this was the woman she had betrayed.

The genuine concern in Melissa's voice twisted at Rachel's heart knowing that she had betrayed her sister in a way she never believed possible.

"Rach?" The concern intensified as Rachel looked into the blonde women's eyes; questioning what Melissa had done to deserve a sister like herself.

Rachel nodded with the guilt trapping the words in Rachel's throat unable to hold eye-contact with Mel; as it only served to aid her in remembering the incident in the office with Mel's boyfriends. The one person who had put a smile on Mel's face, which was the sole reason why he could never be Rachel's. _I'm not going to do that to Mel; I can't do it to her she doesn't deserve it._

Opting to glance around the ever-filing room, Rachel found the eyes of the man that she was instantly attracted to. The blush started to rise in her cheeks especially on realisation that he was starting to approach the two sisters.

"What's going on here then?" Eddie asked with a curious expression on his face wondering why the atmosphere between the two women appeared tense. Rachel looked at Eddie in disbelief; _what is he doing…why did he have to come over to us; it's not as though I would be telling Mel is it?_

The two people stood in front of Rachel were standing too close to one another for their feelings to be anything less than love and the obvious signs that were shown in their mannerisms towards one another drained the colour from Rachel's face. Not due to the anger that she felt towards the pair of them in particular Eddie because she didn't feel any anger towards them…they had done nothing wrong apart from fall in love however she was angry at herself for letting herself fall into such a situation. _I should never have kissed Eddie in my office; it was wrong and it isn't going to happen again. We both used got simply carried away with our emotions and mistook friendship for love…I know it isn't because it is true love between Eddie and Mel._

Realising that Rachel wasn't going to answer the recent question from Eddie, Melissa decided that she should seize the opportunity and whether Rachel liked it or not she was going to put the plan in motion. "I was just saying that Rach doesn't look very well" Melissa exclaimed to Eddie who immediately looked concerned as he turned his attention back to Rachel. The sadness was evident in his face as he observed the paled Rachel.


End file.
